Idle hands are the devil's playthings
by 1alucard1
Summary: Emma accidentally interrupts Killian during a private activity. PwP.


Emma turned the key, opening the door quickly. Killian had given her the spare key to his room at Granny's last week. It wasn't the same as giving her the key to an apartment, but it was a sweet gesture nonetheless.

If she had stopped to think, she might have wondered why his door was locked in the middle of the day, but her thoughts were pre-occupied by the most recent crisis. Thus, she entered his room completely unsuspectingly and was just about to open her mouth to speak when she spotted him on the bed and her mouth shut again with a snap.

He was still almost fully clothed. His pants were pooled at his ankles, but he was still wearing his shirt and even the coat. Emma's breathing sped up as she took him in. He was truly a sight to behold. His forehead was coated with sweat, his hair matted against his head. His face flushed a delightful shade.

What caught her attention though was the fact that he was jerking off furiously, his hips coming up from the mattress in time with his strokes. Emma gulped. She felt suddenly very hot. When she was able to think again in a somewhat straight line, she considered her options.

She had just made up her mind that sneaking out again was her best bet, when a breathy moan from the bed froze her in place.

"Emma"

 _Busted_ , she thought. She turned around again and realized that he hadn't actually spoken to her. Well, not _her_ her, at least. He moaned other words now that made the blood rush to her face and molten lava pool low in her belly. _Yes. Like that, love. Just like that._ He mumbled a few other things she couldn't entirely decipher, something about her lips.

She felt ashamed for spying on him like this, but it was somewhat diminished by an overwhelming rush of arousal. She was pretty sure at this point that he was fantasizing about getting a blow job from her. She wondered what in the world had gotten him in this state. She had spoken to him not 15 minutes ago, after all.

* * *

 _20 minutes earlier_

Emma dug her spoon into the vanilla ice cream with delight. It wasn't often that she indulged, and vanilla ice dream with fresh strawberries was one of her all time favourites deserts. Killian sat down on the other side of her table, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What are we celebrating?"

She licked the ice cream of the spoon and shot him a look. "Well, I'm celebrating a day with no trouble whatsoever."

He gave her a strange look. "One might even go so far as to call it a quiet day", he ventured, his tone flirtatious.

Emma ignored him in favour of biting into a fresh strawberry. Her eyes closed in delight. She licked the juice off her lips after she had swallowed the piece. When she opened her eyes again, she saw that Killian was staring at her lips, his jaw hanging open slightly.

She was about to comment when her phone buzzed. It was David. She raised up a finger in a _I have to take this, be right back._ gesture. Killian continued to stare at her lips. She stood up and moved to the corner so as not to disturb the other patrons. When she came back to their table to tell Killian that they apparently had to investigate a Leprechaun infestation in the woods, she found him gone. When she gave Granny a questioning look, she motioned her head to the hallway leading to the rooms.

* * *

In hindsight, maybe she did have an inkling what had gotten him so worked up.

They had been dating for a while now and had never gotten past the heavy make-out stage. She just wasn't ready. It would be the first time after Neal that she'd sleep with somebody because she loved them and not just because it was convenient. It was a huge step for her. She accepted that she was straining Killian to the breaking point, after all, she felt the same heat, same rush of desire every time their lips met. She just wasn't there yet, and she only hoped he could understand that. So far he had shown an inhuman amount of patience and restraint, for which she was very grateful.

Standing there now, watching him, she made a decision. Maybe they didn't have to go all the way in one leap. They could take little steps. She advanced to the bed and carefully sat down on the edge, next to Killian's hips.

Either she'd made a sound or he must have sensed her presence somehow, because his eyes shot open. Shame and guilt fought with lust in his eyes. His movements stopped immediately and he looked at her pleadingly.

"Emma, I'm so sorry, I..."

She wondered how she deserved this man. _He_ was sorry. When she was the one who had intruded in a private moment. When she was the one who rilled him up, teased him, only to find herself unable to move to the next step. If their situation had been reversed, and he had interrupted her like this, she's sure she would have had some choice words for him.

He realized that he was still holding his erection and drew his hand back. Emma caught his hand, locking her eyes with his. She smiled at him, then she slowly moved his hand to her face, taking the index finger into her mouth and sucking on it lightly.

The string of curses that fell from Killian's mouth at the sight was truly impressive. Emma released his finger with an audible plop. Then she leaned down, a wicked grin on her face. She took him into her mouth slowly, very slowly, only stopping when she reached the base. Then, she remained completely still, enjoying the feel of him squirming beneath her, trying to hold on to his self control.

The curses turned into unintelligible sounds. She could feel that he was already very close and she wanted to enjoy the sensation of him coming apart a little longer. She felt the tension running through him, his stomach muscles clenched with the effort of holding still instead of just thrusting up into her mouth. His hand was fisted into the bed sheet where she had dropped it.

It took a couple of minutes before he started begging, his voice wrecked. All in all, she considered that an impressive feat.

"Please, love ... Gods ... fuck ... please ... I need ... please... _Emma_."

She took pity on him and started bobbing her head up and down at a fast pace, stroking her tongue along the shaft and over the top with each movement.

Killian came undone quite impressively. His self control shattered to bits and his hips started bucking up from the bed in erratic movements. She had to lean her arms on his thighs and hip to try and keep him in place.

The noises coming out of his mouth were decidedly sinful, sending a jolt of burning desire through her. He suddenly moved his left arm, burying the hook in the fabric of the bed, tearing it.

His hips lifted up from the bed one final time and he came with a yell, which he stifled by putting his right arm over his face. He shuddered, spilling himself in long bursts, which she felt hotly in the back of her throat. In the mist of desire enveloping her brain, she dimly wondered how long it had been for him, it seemed to her that his release went on for quite a long time.

Finally, he slumped back down on the bed, drained. He looked so completely out of it that Emma wondered for a second if he'd actually passed out. Then, he opened his eyes slowly, dazedly. The way it took him a couple of seconds to even focus his gaze brought a smug smile to Emma's lips.

"That was ...um." His voice was filled with wonder and Emma's smile broadened even further. Killian sat up slowly, leaning heavily against the headboard of the bed.

"Definitely not a one time thing."

It took him a moment to catch up, his eyes narrowing in confusion, but then he smiled at her words. The smile only lasted a second though, to be quickly replaced by worry.

"Emma, I'm so sorry. I completely lost control of myself. I didn't hurt you, did I?" She could see the concern and uncertainty etched into his features.

She lifted her hand to his face, slowly stroking her thumb along his cheek in a soothing gesture. "I'm fine. It's fine. It was actually ... kinda hot." She felt herself blush, which, considering what they had been doing only moments before, was quite ridiculous in her opinion.

She could see that she had lessened his fears a bit, but he still seemed angry at himself.

"It won't happen again."

"Let's not be hasty", she replied, still smiling.

She moved her hand down, drawing her thumb along his jaw. He used the opportunity to suck it into his mouth, giving her a wicked smirk. Emma's breath caught in her throat. He raised an eyebrow at her and she could swear her heart _actually_ skipped a beat as she read his intent clearly in his face.


End file.
